Dark Pas de Deux
by Anime-is-mi-life
Summary: So.... basically i'm reobsessing over Princess Tutu and i just decided after reading a whole bunch of fanfic on this topic that i may as well try to write one i don't expect it to result in much but maybe it will enjoy! i suck at summaries... sorry!
1. Prologue

**Misaki: Yo!!! Hey everyone! I was really inspired to write a PT fanfic because… well… lately I have been completely obsessed with it! I just watched the anime again for the bazillionth time! And I've been reading quite a few fanfics out there **_**wink wink**_**. Most are really good. And to anyone who is reading this, if you are in need of an editor you can tell me. I'm open to new projects. Unfortunately, I don't think I have finished the requirements for beta yet so until then I guess you'd have to email your stories to me. If you have any interest with that just tell me! Also… I'm really into the idea of the story revolving around three main places: the school, the pond where Duck often swims at, and a café in which I have now decided to create! Anyway… this is my first PT fanfic so I hope I don't make the characters too OOC but please don't be mad if I do!**

**Ahiru: Misaki-chan… please refer to me as Ahiru in this fanfic**

**Misaki: but of course**

**Fakir: so I guess I have to be in this too?**

**Rue: haha. Don't forget to do the disclaimer**

**Misaki: yeah yeah yeah**

**Ahiru: ok. Misaki hereby declares that she does not own Princess Tutu, any of its characters, or anything other than the original ideas she puts into this**

**Fakir: seriously. She. Owns. Nothing.**

**Misaki: NOT TRUE! I OWN THE CAFÉ!!!! Also.. I should let you know before you read this that I **_**italicize**_** thoughts. Also, I'm going to have mi OC's be Ahiru's "family" ok so keep a lookout for them (though you won't really need to)**

**

* * *

**And so the story was coming to a close. The curtains were drawn; everyone was returning back to normal. The prince and the raven princess joined together, sharing their burdens and rising from the ashes to a new life together. All seemed well. But a young girl clad in the clothes of another lost her golden feathers, one by one until all that remained was a duck. The young writer's heart was overthrown with grief at the loss of his hidden love, but too proud to speak of his sorrows. So together this couple stayed, always together but never truly together as the raven princess and the prince were. Is this the end of our story. What awaits us now?


	2. Chapter 1 Decisions

**Misaki: YO! I am back! And I have ideas for this chapter so I'm going to continue before I forget my ideas! (even though I'm writing this at like 2 in the morning XD)**

**Fakir: great. So does that mean I have to be in the story?**

**Misaki: but of course! And I'm going to see how far I can push the limits to where your romance with Ahiru is testing the boundaries of the innocence in this anime! **

**Fakir/Ahiru: WHAT!**

**Misaki: yup… I have plenty of **_**love**_** for you two already planned out**

**Rue: haha. This will be fun Misaki! May I help?**

**Misaki: But of course. Though don't think you and Mytho are excluded from my sinister plot… MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**Mytho: Eh?**

**Misaki: anyway… ****Misaki's really into the idea of the story revolving around three main places: the school, the pond where Duck often swims at, and a café in which Misakki has now decided to create! ok. Misaki hereby declares that she does not own Princess Tutu, any of its characters, or anything other than the original ideas she puts into this like the café and she's going to have her OC's be Ahiru's "family" ok so keep a lookout for them (though you won't really need to) Also, Misaki **_**italicizes**_** the words when it's people's thoughts! Just so you know. Also, Misaki is esctatic cause she just finished her beta requirements and can now be a beta reader! YA~Y!!!! so yeah.... look for her as a beta!**

**Ahiru: Eh? Why did you suddenly start talking about yourself in third person?**

**Misaki: Because Misaki think's it's fun!**

**Rue: I wanna try! Oops… I mean "Rue wants to try!" Damn… messed up again!**

**Misaki: a~nyways… time to get to the story!**

* * *

Splish. Splash. Splish. Splash. Splish.

The vein on Fakir's head began to pulse. "Would you please stop making so much noise? I'm trying to write here!" Fakir declared, the vein more prominent on his forehead.

Ahiru stared up from where she was swimming in the pond to the tree that Fakir was leaning against as he sat, paper and quill before him, words sketched over the paper. "Quack!" Duck said, her face showing obvious annoyance as she looked at Fakir. The boredom was evident on her face. She had nothing to do but swim idly around the little pond as she was not allowed to go near Fakir and his work. He had told her, "It's too distracting when you're next to me, watching me as I write. Go do something, but leave me alone for now!"

Ahiru had been dumbstruck. Fakir was in an awful bad mood lately, but this was the first time he had been so mad at her for watching him write. Not that it was his fault. It had nearly been a year since Ahiru had been permanently made a duck and she knew Fakir's patience, no matter how great, was waning. She only feared that it would eventually run out and he would leave. She stopped kicking around in the pond and simply sat in the water, watching Fakir as he bent over his paper once again and stared at it, unable to think of anything in which to write.

But Fakir had no clue that Ahiru was thinking what she was and simply had so much on his mind that he couldn't even stop to notice it. It had almost been a year since Ahiru had been returned to being a duck, but her human consciousness was there just as much as before. No, Fakir did not worry about her losing herself and becoming a mindless duck again. He feared of what was happening to her. Ducks age. Much faster than humans at that. Fakir did not know how many duck years a human year was, but he knew that by now Ahiru must have almost caught up to his age, if not passed it. If he did not hurry, he would lose his love to time and there would be nothing he could do about it.

Originally Fakir had thought that the way they were now would be fine. So had Ahiru. But as time went by, they both noticed gradual changes going through the duck. Not even a month ago, Ahiru had come out of molting and had now gotten all of her adult feathers. She had proudly come to the school, flying overhead as she landed before Rue, Fakir, and Mytho just as they got out of school. The group had been quite surprised to see her, but was overjoyed. Rue had spent the next hour cooing over the transformation Ahiru had gone through. Her feathers had remained the same sunshine yellow, but when they caught in the light a certain way—especially when she was flying—they had a golden hue to them that shone. The bothersome feather that used to stick up was no longer there and the feathers at the end of her wings had a white stripe going horizontally through them all along the edge of her wing.

That day the group had gathered at the pond and as Ahiru swam and flew around, Rue admiring her from her spot on the grass and the two boys lounging under the shade of a large tree. Mytho turned to Fakir and stared at him. Fakir's gaze was on Ahiru as she soured through the sky or dove in the pond. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile as he saw her smiling her strange duck smile and quacking happily as she splashed Rue with water. Mytho was glad that his friend was happy, but was also perplexed about the situation. "I see you're enjoying yourself," Mytho said, drawing Fakir's attention away from Ahiru and Rue's splashing fight to Mytho.

Fakir lost his smile but his eyes still shone with happiness. "But of course. My friends are all together having fun, enjoying our time together. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"That's great to hear Fakir," Mytho said, gently trying to tell his friend, "but haven't you noticed it yet?"

Face showing confusion, Fakir muttered, "What do you mean?"  
Mytho sighed. Fakir was blinded by happiness so easily lately, it was heartbreaking to have to tell him the truth. "Ahiru's been changing rapidly hasn't she. I mean look at her," he said as he gestured to her where she was fluttering around the laughing Rue, "she isn't exactly aging at the speed of a human. I bet she's about our age now, and she's going to keep aging at this rate."

Fakir's eyes grew solemn as he nodded. "I know. But being a duck is the best thing for her. It's who she is. I'm just happy I can be with her still."

"But that's the thing," Mytho exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "you can't be with her. Not the way either of you want you to be. And don't you dare lie to me. I can see it written on your face. You miss her. You want her to be human again, right?"

"But of course. It's just… I don't think that's what she wants. She's so happy right now. I don't want to take that from her just because of my own selfish desires!" Fakir said, his voice climbing a bit, causing the girls to turn to the boys, puzzled by the sudden seriousness they had about them.

"People often hide behind a plastic smile, keeping their true feelings bottled up inside for the sake of their loved ones. Think about it," Mytho said as he got up and left the pond. Rue silently followed him, briefly stopping to say goodbye to Ahiru and Fakir before running off to catch Mytho. Fakir's mind was spinning as Mytho's last words to him before he left repeated themselves over and over in his mind. His eyes strayed to rest on Ahiru. Her eyes were fixed at the water, but they were obvious to be focused somewhere else. Everything about her right that moment seemed melancholy. Ahiru peered up from the water and seeing Fakir's concerned glance smiled and swam over to him. Climbing out of the water and hobbling over to him, she went by his arm and stared up at his face.

"Ahiru… Are you really happy?" Fakir asked her, his voice low but clear. "Would you rather be human, I should say." He looked at her earnestly, waiting for her reply. Her face clearly said, _Yes. I would very much like that. _He failed to notice the other part she was trying to add. _But I'm happy as it is. I'm with everyone and that alone is enough for me._ So Fakir's mind was set. He was going to find a way to return Ahiru to her human form.

Drosselmeyer stared into the cog from the chair he sat in. A smile spread across his face as he watched what was going on in his story. Uzura stood by him, watching as all this unfolded. "Perfect," Drosselmeyer said, rubbing his hands together and smiling a wicked smile. "Everything is going splendidly."  
Uzura glanced worriedly up at the man who stared at her old friends like they were something delicious to eat. "Story will continue-zura?" she asked.

"But of course my young willful puppet. This story was only getting the quiet before the storm."

**

* * *

**

Ok so this is the first chapter of the new story I'm writing so I hope you like it

**Sorry I didn't leave babble at the end of last chap. I was kinda busy and it was too short to do anything. **

**Anyways… I hope you enjoy my customary… *drum roll***

**Random author babble at the end**

**Misaki: wow… that was pretty long! Man I'm tired. Please don't blame me if this is lame. I'm writing this while sleep deprived after the weirdest, most exhausting birthday my mother has had in gosh I don't know how long. Please excuse any errors. I tried to go over it and get all of them out for you. Now… I think I'm going to sleep while the plot bunny is gone.**

**Plot Bunny: What?! Sleep?! You wish! Get back to work! *takes out whip***

**Misaki: Help me**

**Plot Bunny: did I say you could talk? Write! *smacks her* **

**Misaki: Please. I'm so tired**

**Plot Bunny: I'll show you tired *smacks again***

**Misaki: I think I see the light **

**Plot Bunny: Oh, I'll make you see a light. Now get back to work!**

**Misaki: Is this heaven. No. It can't be because the plot bunny's still here.**

**Plot Bunny: Do I have to put you back in the bag?**

**Misaki: No please not the bag!**

**Plot Bunny: *Opens up the bag, pulls out a random sleep deprived, half starved writer* oops. I forgot you were in there. You were from my last job.**

**Random author: FREE AT LAST! *runs away***

**Misaki: *dragging herself across the floor* Take me with you… please!**

**Plot Bunny: *eye gleams* you're not getting away that easily *lights go out***

**Misaki: NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**


End file.
